I'm Not Letting You Hurt This One
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: Edward's ex-mate, Luna , has managed to fall in love with her singer... whose also a mutant when the cullen's go to help the x-men first class team. Charles/OC. Oc's included. Better then it sounds.


_**Random little one shot. I don't know if it will become a story yet, I guess it depends on you, my readers but i'm quite happy to leave it as a one shot. **_

_**Hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p>" You know Luna, sometimes I find that the strongest emotion lies between that of complete anger and blissful serenity." Charles whispered from his place behind the beautiful young women. Her pale skin stood in stark contrast against the black, tight fitted clothing she had chosen to wear for that morning's training session. Slowly, as not to startle the vampire, he placed his hands on her waist. This move allowed him the physical contact he would need in order to gain access to her thoughts. When the connection between their minds had been established, he began searching through her thoughts for a memory that would help her but he couldn't find one.<p>

Her human memories were blurred but even those which he could see with some amount of clarity were filled to the point of bursting with pain and fading slurred yells. Moving on, he came across a heavily guarded one. Pushing against it lightly, he could feel her mind resisting his gentle intrusion. Wanting to make it as painless as possible, he placed a calming hand on her stomach, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles until her body relaxed under his touch. Confident that she would allow him access, he pushed once more and then immediately regretted his decision. An intense burning sensation quickly swept through his body. The feeling alone was so agonising that it took his breath away and brought tears to his eyes. A heart beat echoed in his ears, the rhythm growing wilder and faster until... silence. Without realising it, she had pushed him out again so he carried on with his task.

One of them seemed okay as he saw a couple of her family members reflected in it. With a small push, it swallowed him completely. Edward stood in front of her, a nervous smile on his lips and judging by the clothing he wore, it was sometime in the previous century.

" Luna.. will you do me the honour of becoming my world by accepting me as your mate?". _' Strange. I thought that Edward and Bella were married. No, they definitely are. They have Nessie together and I've seen the rings on their fingers.'. _He thought to himself.

She accepted his offer before throwing her arms around his neck so she could pull herself up to him for a kiss however, it quickly darkened and faded from view as Charles found himself being forced into another memory that was not of his choosing.

Charles was taken into a large living room, the whole south wall acting as one big window which allowed a lot of light in. From what he could see, it was the Cullen's house hold in Forks because of the open layout and airy appearance. The whole vampire family was there with Bella. In the certain memory, she must've still been human with her rosy tinted cheeks and deep chocolate brown eyes. She stood beside Edward, their fingers intertwined while Luna glared at them both, anger radiating from her body.

" You've what!" She yelled, her chest heaving painfully as she took deep, laboured breaths.

" Luna... Bella's my singer. Please, you have to understand." Edward pleaded, his golden eyes filled with both sadness and regret. _' Wait! He left Luna? For Bella?'_

" Understand? I have to understand! Can you remember my singer Edward? Or have you forgotten Andrew already? You know, the boy who I said was my singer, the boy you insisted I wouldn't hurt? Well, you were right weren't you? Because you killed him a week later so we had to move here! I had to leave my friends and my singer, all because you decided to be some heartless monster!" she growled, snarling at him with her teeth bared fiercely at him. Venom dripped from them, filling her mouth with an awfully bitter taste but it seemed lost on her.

At that moment, Charles could feel all of that rage coming off of her in waves and to be honest, it scared him slightly. The betrayal and hurt... That must've been the reason behind her always leaving the room whenever either of them or even Nessie entered.

" I'm so sorry Lu... but I love her. I love more then I thought possible to love another person."

" Person? You think that you're a person? You're a monster! I... I could have loved him someday too Edward!". With a muffled sob, she turned to bury her head into Carlisle's chest. His arms moved to wrap around her, keeping her close to him and rubbing her back while whispering soft words of comfort into her ear. All the professor could see from her eyes was the purple cashmere that made up her adopted father's sweater until quiet growls came into her ear shot. Judging by how restrained they sounded, they could have only belonged to one person.

" You're an idiot, you know that? Choosing that... weak little child... over Luna. I warned her decades ago, told her that we should just leave you all with a check to cover our expenses then go travel the world but no, she fell in love with you and your family. Turns out, you were the one I shouldn't have trusted with my big sister.". _'Yes, that was definitely the one and only Candace Scott.' _

Charles Xavier was pulled out of her mind suddenly as he was thrown back a couple of feet. Luckily, both Emmett and Jasper were in close distance as they neared the end of their run and managed to catch the fragile mutant before he went 'splat' on the hard concrete. They couldn't have him spilling a drop of blood or breaking a bone because they knew that their little sister wouldn't have been best pleased if they allowed something to happen.

Carefully putting him down, the biggest vampire shot a look over to his brother who had taken his place in front of Luna, crouching down into a protective stance as he growled on at the professor. Their favourite sister was stood behind him, arms crossed over her chest and face showing just how angry she was. Unlike Emmett, Jasper didn't need to look at her. The wave that crashed over him was intense, like an explosion of raw emotion. It was then that he realised exactly what he had been feeling over the last couple of months the family had been staying with the emotions.

Pure, unconditional love turning into pure and unbridled hatred towards their brother and her ex-mate.

" Edward! You big idiotic moron!" she snarled, grabbing the back of his shirt so she could turn him round and look him dead in the eyes. When they did meet, he visibly cringed away from her because of the anger that laid there, waiting and making her eyes glow as if they were filled with fire. Oh, he was in for it. Even though Luna was only half vampire, the rest of the coven knew that she could hold all the fierceness of someone who was fully transformed by the venom, if now a little bit more.

" He was digging around in your personal memories!" he yelled back at his previous mate yet all she did was pull her hand back then swipe it across his face. The force alone caused his head to whip sharply to the right while the sound echoed through the air.

" If I can block you out, I can block him out... believe me, if I didn't want Charles to see them, they would remain unseen! You just had to barge in, didn't you?". From inside the large countryside mansion, Hayley could hear all of the chaos and decided to follow her instincts and tracked all of the yelling. After diving through an open window on the third floor, she made her way towards the arguing couple, just in time to witness her sister smack the sparkly add hole around the face. Internally, she gave a cheer of happiness. _' It;s about time she got over that idiot. Maybe, with the help of a certain mutant professor whose been giving her the look since we arrived, she could move on?'_

" He was inside your head Lu." Edward murmured pathetically, his voice soft as he surrendered to her.

" He was helping me so I could intensify my powers. It's not like he was attempting to discover all of my deepest and darkest secrets.". Charles watched on in silent admiration. Luna was defending him against someone she used to be in love with. It made his heart beat just a little faster by the simple thought of it. It made it pick up pace when he thought about her liking him in a similar way to how she liked him.

" You never allow me inside of your head." he spoke, taking a step away from the women who still held a small part of his cold dead heart. It's true. No matter how hard someone might try, you could never truly forget the person who had given themselves fully to you. The person you gave yourself fully to in return. No one could ever forget the person who first murmured those three important words to you. Your first love.

" Let me see Edward. Oh yeah. You killed one of the people who was destined to love me. You killed him and then left me for her so don't you dare think that I'm going to let you kill this one." she snapped, brushing past him before walking over to Charles. Her eyes moved over his carefully, looking for any tiny signs of damage that could have been caused by her idiot of an ex. She knew that deep down, if she saw anything, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from tearing him apart with her own two hands.

When Luna was satisfied that no harm had befallen the man who she had fallen in love with, she leant up and pressed a kiss to his cheeks quickly. That was why she didn't want Edward looking through her thoughts. He might have seen what she felt then killed him but the cat was out of the back... she might as well allow herself the one thing she had been denying to keep him safe. His touch.

" Come on Charles. Why don't we go see how Alex is doing? We can't leave him and Hank alone for too long. You know how he is with stubborn idiots." she murmured softly in his ear. Flashing her a charming smile, he offered the lovely half vampire his elbow with an over exaggerated bow at the waist.

Enjoying his playfulness, she giggled then wrapped her hands around his arm. Shooting a warning look at Edward, waving at Hayley and giving a thankful look to her brothers, she made her way back into the mansion with the attractive professor.

Hayley watched her friend for a couple of moments before smirking at the jealousy radiating from her ex lover. Unable to resist the temptation, she moved towards Jasper, one of her favourite Cullen's.

" Did you see the way Charlie was looking at her? I think they've fallen for each other. Nice to finally see her happy though, been far too long.". Jazz gave a nod of agreement before moving towards his youngest brother. Sure, he was technically one of the oldest but the poor boy was forever stuck in the body of a 17 year old. Of course, he was mature for his age in this day and age but he had a lot to learn when it came to women and such.

" Edward, You had no right".

" She's mine".

" Edward, she isn't and hasn't been for 20 years now. You've had the chance to move now allow her to do the same thing.". With that said, both him and Emmett left the other vampire to think about what he had done but neither of them missed the last whisper.

" I don't think I can".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review.<strong>_

_**Love you all. x x x x**_


End file.
